If you Take a Shadowhunter Golfing
by Lian4
Summary: What happens when you take the Shadowhunters from the New York Institute for a round of mini golf?


_**I do not own any of the characters or the world they live in they were created by the amazing Cassandra Clare.**_

**If you take a Shadowhunter Golfing…**

"When did they say they were going to get here?" Clary complained as she leaned against the counter with one of the many putters that the mini golf establishment provided their patrons.

"I don't know, Isabelle said they weren't far from here." Simon said still picking a putter.

"Have they ever REALLY been mini golfing?"

"Isabelle said, and I quote. 'Jace says it's an enormous waste of his time and talent.'" Simon said sarcastically.

"uh huh…" Clary shot back. "So who convinced him to come then?"

"I did." Alec said waving at them from beside Magnus.

"Oh geez…" Clary huffed. "So now we have a warlock, two parabatai, and three Shadowhunters."

"Hey you set this whole thing up!" Isabelle pointed out.

"I guess so." Clary said. "First rule guys. NO RUNES!"

"No runes." Isabelle agreed.

Jace and Alec looked at each other. "No runes." They said in unison.

"I'm not very good at runes anyway." Simon said.

"I'm just here to observe." Magnus said examining the putters with a great deal of interest.

As the others began looking for balls and putters Jace pulled Clary into the waterfall tunnel that led to the eighteen hole mini golf course. "Hey beautiful." He said pinning her against the wall kissing her shamelessly.

"Hey yourself," she answered in a sultry voice.

"So what are we playing for?" Jace asked with a wicked look on his face.

"Really…" Clary said sarcastically. "We're doing this as a training exercise in patience, accuracy, and most important FUN!"

"I can think of other things that are fun."

"None of which we can do here." She shot back.

Jace sighed. "Ok, but tonight..."

"What about tonight?" Clary asked.

"You'll see. Meet me at Taki's at ten." He said winking at her and darting out of the tunnel.

Clary paused for a moment, trying to catch her breath. Her heart slammed against her chest.

"Clary, come on!" Simon complained.

Clary took a few deep breaths and then walked out of the tunnel blushing furiously.

"So what were you doing in there?" Alec asked winking at her.

"We were practicing our holes in one." Jace answered smartly.

Clary put her palm on her forehead. "REALLY JACE!"

Jace winked at her. Planting a kiss on her cheek, "come on." He said smiling at her. He offered her his hand and she took it letting him lead her to the first hole.

Simon went first and promptly hit his ball over the barrier and into the waterway that ran through the whole course.

"Great job…" Jace said sarcastically. "Way to put it in there."

"Shut up!" Simon growled taking a step toward Jace.

Isabelle grabbed him. "Come on we'll go get you a new ball…or balls." Simon gave Jace an evil look as Isabelle led him away.

"Hey Alec," Jace said nonchalantly. "How about a little wager?"

"Why am I always afraid when you say that?" Alec said nervously.

"Come on Alec, since we're playing fair." Jace urged.

"All right," Alec sighed. "What's the wager?"

"If I win you clean the training room's locker room and if you win I'll clean it; and NO magical help from Magnus." Jace said.

"All right, you're on." Alec agreed shaking Jace's hand.

Alec went first taking his time picking his shot down the long slanted fairway, up over the bridge, and into the hole. He pulled his putter back and the ball shot down hitting all three corners around the hole and lining itself up about six inches from the hole. Alec jumped up and down in excitement. "Beat that Jace."

Jace walked up to the hole nonchalantly and put the ball down making a big show of lining up his shot. He took a deep breath closed his eyes and fired the ball down the fairway, straight over the bridge, and into the hole.

"You got a hole in one on a par four." Clary said slack-jawed.

"I've got skills." Jace teased.

"It's a fluke." Alec complained.

"Should we go ahead, since Simon and Isabelle are…preoccupied?" Magnus said pointing at a hidden corner where the two were sequestered in a lovers embrace.

"Come on." Jace sighed in frustration.

Both Clary and Alec finished the hole in two shots. Moving on to the next hole which required the player to shoot the ball up a ramp which dropped the ball into a funnel with three ends that would shoot the ball to three very different, very random, places on the green.

Alec's turn was first. Again he lined up his shot very carefully. His ball went up the ramp and into the funnel and came out of the tube closest to the hole. "Yessss!" He said excitedly.

Clary took her turn and her ball landed the furthest away. "Of course," she complained.

Then it was Jace's turn. He hit the ball up the ramp and it went into the funnel and came out knocking Alec's ball to the side and getting another hole in one. Alec looked at Jace venomously. "That so didn't just happen."

Clary giggled, "Yes it did."

By the time they reached the sixth hole Alec was convinced that something was up. Jace had made holes in one in three out of the six holes. Everyone on the course had stopped their games to watch him. As he lined up his shot on the seventh hole he winked at a group of young girls standing on the sidelines. They giggled and turned away as if they were greeted by a rock star. Clary smacked him and he looked at her apologetically. "I can't help it that I'm stunningly attractive."

"ohhhhh" Clary growled. That was his favorite line. If she didn't know he was head over heels in love with her she would have killed him. She slammed her ball down onto one of the three tee spots on the next hole. This by far was the most difficult hole of them all requiring you to hit the ball through several angles and there was no way to do it in one stroke. Clary hit the ball and promptly knocked it into the farthest top corner against the wall. She cursed under her breath and finished the hole four strokes later.

Alec fared no better finishing the hole in seven strokes and two magic ball retrievals by Magnus. Clary plopped herself down on a bench as Jace sauntered up to the hole. He turned and wiggled his fingers at her in a lame attempt at flirtation. She looked away so she didn't see his ball sail expertly around all of the angles not even hitting any of the closely placed corners. She heard the crowd begin cheering. She stood up and rushed over to stand beside Alec who was standing there slack jawed.

"What happened?" She demanded.

"Guess…" Alec answered darkly.

"He did _NOT!_" Clary exclaimed. She walked over to Jace grabbing him by the arm and hauling him towards the waterfall tunnel.

"Ooooo" the crowd said in unison.

When Clary was sure they were out of sight she pulled at the zipper of Jace's jacket.

"Feeling a little adventurous?" Jace asked sarcastically raising an eyebrow. "Although I'm not sure that we should be doing this without a few runes to keep out prying eyes."

"I'm not trying to have sex with you." Clary said exasperated. Jace allowed her to remove his jacket. "I knew it!" She cried seeing his arms covered in runes for luck, accuracy, and stability.

Jace blushed. "I was just trying to impress you." He said looking down and kicking at the Astroturf rug.

"You were trying to beat Alec." Clary shot back pointedly.

"I'll tell him I'll clean the gym." Jace said abashedly.

"Oh you'll tell him, and we're going to have one heck of a practice session beforehand." Clary fumed.

"So sex in the tunnel is out of the question then?" Jace asked looking hopeful.

"Completely…" Clary said angrily.

He watched her stomp off toward the crowd that surrounded the last hole they completed. She was so cute when she was mad. He knew he was going to pay for this in spades, it was all worth it to see the look on his parabatai's face as he showed mastery in yet another skill. Clary turned around and gave Jace an evil look. "Hey Iz…Simon, Jace says he's done with mini golf and he concedes. He said he'd take us all out to Taki's, his treat."

"Hey I never…" He said running out of the tunnel toward Clary.


End file.
